Guardian Spirit Talent Tree
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Jedi Academy Training Manual You have a spirit watching over you, providing advice and continuing your training in The Force. Although Force Spirits cannot physically aid you, their guidance is critical to your success. Guardian Spirit You have a Guardian Spirit watching over you from the realm of The Force, providing you with insight and advice. Your Guardian Spirit might be an old mentor or an ancient member of your Force Tradition who has chosen to guide your Destiny. When you use the Search Your Feelings application of the Use the Force Skill, you can instead choose to consult your Guardian Spirit. When you do so, you learn more than just whether the results of your actions will be favorable or unfavorable; you also learn the nature of any immediate consequences, including potential encounters, and whether or nor certain actions will bring you closer to achieving your Destiny. Additionally, you gain one bonus Force Point each day (Available after you rest for at least 6 hours). This bonus Force Point can only be used to improve a Force Power or activate a Force Technique or a Force Secret. If you do not spend your bonus Force Point in a given day, it is lost at the start of the next day. Crucial Advice Prerequisite: Guardian Spirit Talent Once per encounter, when you fail a Skill Check, you can reroll the Skill Check with a +2 circumstance bonus. (In the case of Skill Checks with multiple possible results, such as when activating a Force Power with multiple effects, failing a Skill Check is defined as achieving less than the minimum DC for that check.) Distracting Apparition Prerequisites: Guardian Spirit Talent, Manifest Guardian Spirit Talent When you have a manifested Guardian Spirit, the Guardian Spirit also discourages your enemies and distracts them from their goals. Any enemy within 3 squares of your Guardian Spirit takes a -2 penalty to their Will Defense and a -2 penalty on attack rolls against you. Manifest Guardian Spirit Prerequisite: Guardian Spirit Talent You can spend a Force Point as a Swift Action to have your Guardian Spirit manifest for the duration of the encounter. Your Guardian Spirit appears in any square within 6 squares of you. A Guardian Spirit occupies a space, but creatures can move through the Guardian Spirit without obstruction. As long as the Guardian Spirit remains within 12 squares of you, you gain a +1 morale bonus on attack rolls, a +2 morale bonus on Use the Force checks, and a +2 morale bonus to your Will Defense. You can move the Guardian Spirit up to 6 squares as a Swift Action once per turn. Vital Encouragement Prerequisite: Guardian Spirit Talent Once per encounter, your Guardian Spirit offers you Vital Encouragement, urging you to press on despite adversity. As a Free Action, you gain bonus Hit Points equal to 10 + one-half your Heroic Level. Damage is subtracted from bonus Hit Points first, and any bonus Hit Points remaining at the end of the encounter are lost. Bonus Hit Points from multiple sources do not stack. Category:Talent Trees Category:Force Talent Trees Category:Force Tradition Talent Trees